Avatar: The Forgotten Era
by ConstellationChaser
Summary: For the past 2,000 years, benders have been forced to live in hiding, until the world has all forgotten about the existence of bending. Many believe bending to be a mere work of fiction now. But have benders-and the Avatar-actually left this world? Original story. SPOILERS.
1. A New Finding

**Book 1: Discovery**

**Chapter 1: A New Finding**

Jeremy kicked the stone down the street as the sun began to rise over the horizon. He had been walking to school for the past five minutes, and he had been kicking this stone along the ground for that entire time. He gave the stone a solid kick, causing it to shoot across the street, and down a sewer drain. Jeremy sighed, and crossed the street.

A few minutes later, Jeremy entered the parking lot of his high school. Aside from a few cars owned by the staff, the lot was completely empty. This was pretty normal; students usually didn't start showing up until about 7:45. But Jeremy had always been one to appreciate solitaries, and arriving at school 15 minutes before everyone else gave him exactly that. He walked up to the main doors, grabbed the handle, and pulled it open.

Putting his backpack into his locker, Jeremy grabbed his folders, and closed the door as he began walking towards the library. There he would hide out until he had to make his way to his first block class.

"Hey Jeremy! Wait up!" Called a voice from down the hall. First block had just ended, and Jeremy was now heading to his gym class. He turned around to see a familiar face behind him.

"Hey JB." Jeremy said, turning back around. JB was Jeremy's best, and only friend. Despite Jeremy usually acting isolated, and JB always having a very confident demeanor about him, the two always seemed to get along. Neither person was very popular, but they didn't care. Sometimes it only takes one friend to know that you're not alone.

"Dude! Did you catch the season finale of Korra last night?" JB questioned. "It was awesome, and I need to talk to someone about it!"

"I have it recorded. I'm going to watch it tonight." Jeremy responded. The bell rang right as the two boys entered the locker room next to the gym. Walking past the other kids getting ready for class, the two headed to their own lockers.

"Oh man, it was so cool!" JB continued. "Ok, so, Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi get out of the spirit world, and when they come bask, they see that-"

"Hey, hey! No spoilers!" Jeremy cut off his friend, with a slight chuckle. "We can talk about this AFTER I watch the episode, ok?"

JB squinted at his friend. "That is too long of a time to wait. Skip class. Go home. Watch episode. Now." He said with a smile. The two friends laughed. Avatar was one of the main things that made these two such good friends. The two had both started watching "The Last Airbender" when they were eight years old, and immediately fell in love with it. And now, seven years later, they still were enjoying, "The Legend of Korra" just as much. Each friend was also an active member in the fandom, doing everything from writing Fan Fictions, to having shipping preferences. (Jeremy followed Zutara, while JB was a firm believer in Kataang) And while other people tended to make fun of the two for still watching that "kid's show", they refused to get rid of a main ingredient for the glue that held their friendship together.

"What are we even doing today?" Jeremy asked his friend, as they headed out of the locker room, now in their gym uniforms.

"I think we're playing soccer."

"Uhh...again? Doesn't the teacher know that no one here is good at soccer?"

"Apparently not."

The ball sailed towards the net, and was blocked by the goalie just before it went in. Jeremy and JB's gym class was playing soccer outside. And while everyone would much rather play dodgeball inside, it did feel nice to be outside in 75 degree weather.

"But that's the thing." Jeremy continued. "Why didn't Katara offer to heal Zuko's scar again? After the war ended, they could've gone back to the North Pole to get more water from the Spirit Oasis." He and his friend were standing off to the side of all of the action that was happening on the soccer field. And they were, of course, talking about Avatar.

"Maybe Zuko just didn't care about having the scar anymore." JB jokingly suggested, then chuckled. The soccer ball quickly rolled in front of Jeremy and JB, into the possession of a player on the other team, who began kicking it towards the goal.

"Hey nerd-benders!" A kid shouted at Jeremy and JB from across the field. "How about you at least try helping us out here?"

"I would, but you smell bad enough over here, thank you very much." JB muttered under his breath. 'Nerd-bender' was a common name other students used to make fun of the two.

"I don't get why he constantly make fun of us like that." Jeremy complained. "I mean, what does Micah get out of it?" JB looked slyly at his friend.

"He's just jealous that he's not a bender."

Jeremy looked confused. "Dude. We're not benders, either. Bending doesn't exist." He said, chuckling.

"I know." JB responded. "But mark my words; one of these times, I'll try the water whip, and SOMETHING will happen!"

Jeremy just laughed. "Alright, man. You keep doing that. I'll keep trying the air-scooter then." He stated sarcastically.

JB turned around. "Ok, I say it's time we show these jerk-benders how a nerd bender plays soccer! Come on!" He started to jog towards where the soccer ball currently was. Jeremy began walking behind him.

JB arrived at where the ball was, and began running around to try and get in the game. The scoreboard displayed that the teams were tied, with two points each. He ran around as much as he could, but he couldn't manage to get near enough to the ball to kick at it.

"I try to help the jerk-benders like they asked me to, but they still don't let me do anything!" He thought, clearly irritated. Finally, a teammate kicked the ball towards JB, giving him an opportunity to kick it downfield, and away from his team's goal. Winding up, he delivered a swift kick to the ball right as it rolled in front of him. Flying off of the ground just slightly, it seemed to be heading right towards the opposite side of the field. But just before it did, a player on the opposing team launched out in front of the ball, headed it back towards the other goal, and set up an assist, allowing one of his teammates to score a goal against JB's team.

JB stared in dismay.

"Hehe...oops." He began to walk back towards his friend.

"All right, that's it, kids! Let's head back inside!" The gym teacher announced to the class. The students began walking back towards the high school. Jeremy began walking towards his friend, so that he could regroup with him. But as he watched, he noticed something strange.

"Hey nerd-bender." JB heard a voice behind him say. He turned around to find a group of about three of his teammates standing behind him. "You just lost us the game, y'know?"

"Hey Micah." JB responded, not dropping his confident demeanor in the slightest. "Yea, you had said I should come help, so I did."

One of the boys that was standing to the side of Micah quickly walked up to JB, and punched him, right in the gut. Micah slumped down to the ground, holding his stomach in one hand, and supporting himself on the other.

Jeremy watched in shock as his best friend lurched, and threw up on the ground in front of him. Micah slowly lowered himself down towards JB. "You call that helping?"

Jeremy arrived at the scene of the fight. "What are you doing?" He shouted, enraged.

"Teaching your little friend a lesson, that's what." Micah responded coldly. "The idiot doesn't know how to play soccer; maybe this'll be the motivation he needs to get better."

"It's just a gym class soccer game!" Jeremy yelled at him. He dropped down to his knees, next to his friend, and put his arm around him to help comfort his injured ally. "This isn't going to matter in the long run!"

Micah walked up to where Jeremy was kneeling on the ground. Grabbing him by the back of his collar, he hoisted him up, holding him at eye level.

"Stay out of this." Micah growled. He then released his collar, throwing him back down to the ground. But the time Jeremy spent in midair at that moment out on the soccer field lasted incredibly long to him, as if someone had suddenly put the world in slow-motion.

In an automatic action, Jeremy kicked his leg out, in an attempt to make contact with his attacker. However, as he did so, the unbelievable happened; a pillar of dirt shot out of ground, following the path of Jeremy's foot. The three-foot tall column shot upwards, making contact with Micah's stomach, with such force, that it launched him about three feet backwards.

Time returned to normal as Jeremy made contact with the earth. Both he and his target let out a solid "Oof!" as they landed. But, after that, the only sound anyone could hear in that moment of shock and amazement, was the light brush of the wind. No one made a sound. Jeremy was dumbfounded. In a panic, his eyes darted back and forth from the newly formed column of dirt sticking out of the ground, and the teenager who was lying motionless because of it. Without thinking, his mind gave way to an automatic response; run. Stumbling to his feet, he ran, determined to get as far away from the scene of the incident as possible.

JB looked up. His stomach still hurt, but he had stopped throwing up, and that alone helped. As he now took in the scene that was around him, he began putting together the pieces, and came to the unbelievable explanation.

"No way..."

Jeremy found himself in a back alleyway, where he finally stopped running in order to catch his breath. Stumbling around, he managed to make his way over to a pile of boxes along the side of the alley, before falling to his knees, attempting to catch his breath. His chest heaved, it's breathing uneven and labored. Multiples times, Jeremy gasped for breath, unaware that he had been holding the air in.

'I just killed.' His mind thought. 'I just killed Micah. I'm a murderer.' At this thought, his head began to spin again, causing him to fall to the ground. Images of Jet being killed because of a simple earth pillar strike from Long Feng flashed through his mind, but this time, Micah was the Freedom Fighters leader being assassinated. Turning himself around, he rested his back against the side of the building behind him.

"Jeremy?" JB called out, walking down the sparsely populated street of downtown Doyle City. The streets of the seemingly futuristic metropolis were usually filled with countless numbers of commuters, but being that it was currently the middle of both the school and work day, both the roads and sidewalks were practically bare. He turned off of the sidewalk, and continued his search down a side alleyway.

"Where are you, man?" Jeremy heard a voice call out. Turning his head, he spotted his friend at the entrance of the alley. Slowly, he managed to pick himself up and walk his way over to JB.

"Hey." He said quietly. JB turned around to see his friend standing in front of him. Noticing that he was feeling guilt and stress, JB managed to flash a small smile to his friend for comfort. Pointing to a nearby box, he motioned for his friend to sit down. Taking a seat next to him, the two sat in silence for some time.

"Is Micah ok?" Jeremy asked, finally managing to break the silence. He already knew the answer, but he was still holding onto the slim chance that the blood on his hands was not really there. JB looked over to his best friend.

"He's doing alright. He got the wind knocked out of him, but he managed to stand up on his own power before I came looking for you." He said softly. Jeremy was not expecting that answer. He didn't believe his friend, but he didn't feel like arguing at the time, and forced himself to accept that what he had just heard was true. "That seemed to put him in his place, though." JB continued, trying to comfort his friend. "When he asked me where you had gone, he actually used my name, and not 'nerd-bender'." He chuckled. His friend didn't laugh, but he could tell by the subtle look in his eye that relief had just rushed over him.

The silence returned.

"I'm an Earthbender." Jeremy exhaled deeply. "I can bend the earth. Just like in Avatar."

"Yea," JB replied. "I guess you can."

Jeremy stood up, feeling a little bit better now that his friend had shown up. Jeremy and JB rounded around the corner of the alley, turning onto the street. Despite almost definitely being late for their next classes, they knew that they had to at least show up for the class. Stepping up to the stop light pole, JB pushed the button for the crosswalk.

Looking down the street, Jeremy noticed a large black car start its engine, and pull out onto the street, heading towards the two of them. The cross light changed, and the two stepped forward. But before they could, the car quickly switched lanes, and slammed on its breaks in front of them, inches away from the two high schoolers. Taken by surprise, they took a couple of step backwards, away from the vehicle.

The driver's door opened up, and a man, whose long trench coat and mirrored sunglasses matched the paint on his car, climbed out. He turned to the two boys, his face remaining emotionless.

"Jeremy Michaels and JB Callihan?" The man in black asked bluntly. The two quickly looked at each other, both of them equally dumbfounded and nervous.

"Yea, that's us." JB responded cautiously.

"My name is Jared O'Donnell." The man said, taking a badge out of his coat pocket, and held it out towards the teenagers. "I'm going to need you two to come with me."

Now the two were suspicious.

"We-we can't." Jeremy stuttered. "We actually have to get back to school. W-we're already really late for class." Discreetly, he began nudging JB in the arm, urging him to begin walking away.

Jared stepped around the car, cutting off the two teenager's escape route. Reaching up and over his shoulder, he grabbed a handle, and, pulling upwards, produced a long katana, which he held at his side in front of the teens.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice."


	2. A Returning Order

**Book 1: Discovery**

**Chapter 2: A Returning Order**

JB's eyes narrowed. "No."

Without so much as a muttered command, Jeremy and JB spun around on their heels, and began sprinting away from the black car, and the man who owned it. Running towards the alley they were just in, their feet carrying them as quickly as they possibly could, they fled from the street.

"What is happening?" JB shouted as the two continued running. "Who the heck is that guy?"

"Do you really want to stick around to find out?" Jeremy responded in sarcastic fear.

The friends exited the other side of the alley, and began running through a park that they had ran into. The two weaved in and out of the various art sculptures and statues that littered the grounds.

JB reasoned that they had put enough distance between themselves and Jared, and that he had been thrown off. Signaling to his friend with a quick wave, they both dove behind the cover of a sculpture, their backs firmly pressed against it. Sitting on the ground, Jeremy and JB took a quick moment to catch their breath.

"Ok," JB said quietly about a minute later. "What is going on here?"

"I have no idea." His friend replied.

Peeking around the corner, Jeremy craned his neck to try and spot their pursuer. Just as he was about to signal to his friend that the coast was clear, a bright beam of light caught his eye, reflecting off of a chrome sculpture that was about 20 feet away. Scanning his surroundings, his eyes landed on the blade of a sword, held in the hand of a man in a black trench coat. He was perched on top of a roof, staring directly at Jeremy.

As soon as Jeremy made eye contact with the man's mirrored sunglasses, Jared bolted away, sprinting along the edge of the roof. A short hop landed him on top of a roof of a shorter building. He quickly navigated his way from the rooftop, to the edge of the new roof. Not slowing down in the slightest, Jared lunged off of the building, sheathed his sword in midair, grabbed ahold of the side of a nearby wall, and quickly climbed down the side, as if he were an ape in a forest. Hitting the ground, the black-clad man rolled on the ground, stood up again, and began sprinting directly towards the high schooler's hiding place.

"JB," Jeremy said in a panic. "Move!"

The two jumped away from the sculpture, but were quickly cut off by their pursuer. They stood still, stopped right in their tracks, with no where else to run to. Jared stood in front of them, his arms at the sides of his trench coat, and showing no emotion in his face. The man made the teens freeze in fear.

"Jeremy," JB whispered to his left. "We could use some Earthbending right now." His eyes shot back to Jared, who, with a quick turn of his head, sprung out towards JB.

Jeremy reacted before he even realized what he was doing. With a quick upwards motion of his fists towards his assailant, a line of stones shot out across the ground, meeting up with Jared as he ran towards JB. But, as it got to him, he quickly pushed off of the concrete, flew over the top of JB's head, and landed behind him. Then, with two quick jabs of his fingers to the high schooler's neck, JB went limp, and fell to the ground.

Jeremy's eyes widened in horror at what he had just witnessed. But as he was about to react, Jared dashed over to the Earthbender, and struck him as well. A sharp stab of pain shot over Jeremy's entire body for a split second, right as he fell to the ground. Barely able to move, Jeremy managed to catch a glimpse of Jared standing in front of him, shaking his head.

His vision went black.

"I really would have preferred you to bring them here while they were still conscious, Jared."

"I'm sorry, sir. They weren't going to come willingly, and when they started running, this was the only option I had."

Jeremy slowly came to, his vision becoming less blurry the more he woke up. He looked around to find himself in an empty room, completely made of wood, with a singular door and window on one of the walls. Through the window, he recognized Jared, who was talking to another man, who appeared to be about the same age as him.

The Earthbender stood up and began walking towards the door, but was quickly stopped by a swift tug on his wrists. Looking down at his hands, he noticed handcuffs around his wrists, with long chains on them, which were attached to the floor. As his eyes followed the chain, a shock came over him as he spotted his friend laying on the floor, unconscious as Jeremy had just been.

Jared looked through the window, to see the young Earthbender at his friend's side, checking his pulse. Stepping around the other man, he opened the door and walked in.

"He's going to be fine." Jared said, closing the door. Jeremy quickly spun around, and backed up against the wall.

"Not another step." Jeremy demanded sharply. Jared stopped walking. "Come any closer, and I will not hesitate to Earthbend you to death."

"This entire room, along with all of the other surrounding rooms, are entirely made of wood, a material that you are well aware is immune to Earthbending. Plus, even if this room had earth in it, a novice Earthbender in chains wouldn't stand much of a chance in a fight." Jared calmly explained.

Despite fuming with anger towards the man in front of him, Jeremy managed to calm down somewhat.

"Now, I have a fluid in my coat pocket." Jared said cautiously. "If your friend breathes it in, he will become conscious again, and be completely unharmed. I'm going to walk over to him, and have him breath it in." He looked at the Earthbender. "Ok?"

Jeremy looked at the man. As much as he didn't want Jared to be anywhere near him or his friend ever again, Jeremy couldn't do much of anything himself at the moment. With a piercing glare, Jeremy nodded.

Jared slowly walked over to the kid on the floor. He took a small bottle out of his pocket, opened it up, and waved it in front of JB's nose. A few seconds later, JB's eyes fluttered open, as he began to sit up. He suddenly reached up with his hand, rubbing his neck where Jared had hit him earlier.

"Ow."

"So, first things first; I'm sorry that things got off to a bad start earlier, when we were back in the city." Jared said. He opened up the door, and received three folding chairs from around the corner. Handing one to each of the teenagers, he unfolded his own, and sat down.

"Yea, I'm sure you are." Jeremy angrily responded. "Now let me ask something; who are you, and what the hell is going on here?"

"I was getting to that, Jeremy." Jared calmly responded. "And just for clarification, you are not a prisoner right now. The cuffs are simply so that you didn't hurt anyone when you came to."

Jeremy scowled.

"I'm here to talk to you about your recently discovered abilities. Namely, your Earthbending."

"Couldn't you have just sent an email or something?" JB responded sarcastically.

"Contrary to what you may have thought up until recently," Jared continued, ignoring JB. "Bending is, in fact, real, and not just a part of the TV shows that you are familiar with. However, it's not so easy to find out who's a bender, and who isn't, since the ability is thought to be fiction. That's where I-and the rest of this Order-come in."

JB looked up. "Wait-did you said that your part of an Order?"

Jared looked back at him, nodding. Grasping his coat, he pulled it aside to reveal a white flower insignia stitched into the fabric. "The Order of the White Lotus."

Jeremy's eyes widened. "No way..."

Jared grinned. "The Order's main focus right now is to locate as many benders in the world as possible, and keep an eye on them, so that we can make sure their bending is kept secret from the world."

JB was confused. "Why would you want to keep bending a secret? Bending is awesome!"

Jared paused at this question. "I'm sorry, but that's classified."

The three sat in the silence of the room. The high schoolers wanted to ask more, but felt as though they shouldn't.

"Anyways," Jared continued. "I think we're all done here. If you would like, I could give you two a ride back to your school. We contacted them, and you shouldn't be marked tardy or anything for when you get back." He stood up, producing a key from his sleeve, which he used to unlock Jeremy's handcuffs. "Also, we'd like you to still keep the existence of bending secret, if you don't mind."

"Hey, sounds great!" JB said. "But could I get a Kleenix before we go? It's kind of dusty in...in...in..." JB began to bring his head back.

JB let go a sneeze, and as he did, a bright flash of orange came out of his mouth, illuminating the room. The flame quickly ignited the tissue that Jared was holding out to him, causing him to drop it to the floor.

Silence.

Jared looked at the smoldering tissue in shock.

"Yea, we weren't planning on telling you, JB, but, you're a Firebender." Jared said slowly.

JB froze.

"AWESOME!"

A large fireball shot down the shooting range, followed by two more smaller streaks of fire. Only one of the shots hit the target at the end, and it only managed to hit in the 4-point ring. But, the Firebender at the other end of the room didn't care.

"This is so cool! How did I not figure this out sooner?" JB exclaimed, while continuing to shoot fire from his fists. "WOO!"

Jeremy and Jared were standing behind him, watching the 16-year old practice.

"So, Jared, I have a question." Jeremy said.

Jared looked over. "No, I'm not a bender. I'm actually one of the few non-bender White Lotus members right now. That's why I use this, and not an Airbender staff." He said, touching the sword handle that was over his shoulder.

"No, that's not it. If bending actually exists," Jeremy questioned. "Who is the current Avatar?"

Jared turned his head back towards JB, as his expression slowly dropped.

"We don't know."


	3. The Lead

**Book 1: Discovery**

**Chapter 3: The Lead**

Jeremy stepped out of the car, and turned around to close the door behind him. The driver's window began to roll down in front of them.

"Now, you guys have to remember to still conceal your bending. But, if my theory is correct, there are more benders than just you two in Doyle City." Reaching through the window, he handed a small business card to JB. "But if you kids find anyone that you speculate may be a bender, then call me." Jeremy nodded, and the car pulled away from the two.

The high schoolers watched as the car drove down the street. Jeremy turned around, and began walking back towards their high school. As he did, JB reached out and grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"Woah, hold on a second here." JB said. "We just found out that we have possibly one of the coolest superpowers ever, and you want to go back to school instead of doing stuff with them?!"

Jeremy paused. "Of course I want to try out my bending more. But we do have to finish the school day. Besides, there isn't that much left in the school day."

"UHHHH!" JB groaned. "You're killing me, Jeremy! Come on, man! We've been in school almost every day for the past 10 years. We can play hookie once so that we can mess around with our bending."

The Earthbender sighed. "Alright, man." He chuckled. "What did you have in mind?"

The Firebender looked at his friend with a mischievous grin. "I got an idea."

Jared parked his car on the side of the street, and turned off the engine before stepping out into downtown Doyle City. He locked his car, and began walking towards the glass door of a building near his car. He pulled open the door, and stepped inside.

Turning around a corner, he pushed a button on a wall, and the elevator that was next to it slid open, allowing the White Lotus member to step inside. The door slid closed a few seconds later. Next, Jared reached out to a panel on the wall next to him. He pried underneath it, and opened it towards himself. Reaching into his pocket, Jared produced a key, which he inserted into a matching keyhole that was inside of the newly opened compartment. With one turn of the key, the elevator jerked, and began moving slowly downwards. The digital screen above his head displayed, "1" then, "B", just before it went black. The doors slid open a minute later, and Jared stepped out.

Jared flopped down into his office chair, letting out a long sigh as he did so. Straightening himself up, he reached towards his desk, and woke up his computer. Just as he was about to log into Tumblr, the phone on his desk began to ring. Jared picked up the receiver, and held it to his ear.

"O'Donnell here." He said, holding the phone with his shoulder while he typed. Jared listened to the person on the other end for a while, but as he did, his eyes slowly got bigger, and he began focusing more on what was being said. A look of determination appeared on the White Lotus member's face.

"I'm on it." He said. After hanging up the phone, he rushed out of his office, grabbing his trenchcoat and katana from the hook on the wall. Jared stepped back inside the elevator as the doors slid closed in front of him.

"And the reason you've brought me to a creepy dark alleyway is what now?" Jeremy questioned his friend.

"Think about it, man! This is the perfect place to do some bending! We're away from people, and there's nothing here that we can break, as long as we're careful." JB reassured. "And for you, my friend, you don't even have to tear up the concrete. You got these bad boys!" He reached down, and grabbed a chunk of old tile from behind a nearby dumpster.

"Think fast!" JB shouted, and whipped the tile at his friend, in a matter not unlike a frisbee. Jeremy quickly reacted, and jumped to his right, causing the tiling to smash into dozens of smaller chunks against the pavement.

"Easy there, bro. I'd like to start with things that are little more controlled, if you don't mind."

"Fair enough. So! What should we do first?"

"Well I'm thinking you should probably just start with some simple fire blasts, or maybe some..."

"Psh, that's boring! I'm going straight for lightning!"

"Woah, calm down there, dude! We don't need you blowing yourself up or anything like that."

JB sighed. "I know...I'm just a little excited, ya know?" He said with a laugh.

Jeremy smiled. "I think I do." He spread his feet apart, widening his stance for his Earthbending practice.

"Now remember; Power in Firebending comes from the breath."

The two benders proceeded to experiment with their bending for the nest few hours. The drive that the two had from being able to live out a life long dream made the experience all the more exciting. Jeremy practiced with the clay tiles, and was eventually able to make them fly in a similar fashion to an Earth disk, although they did not fly as smoothly. And after some practice, the Earthbender was able to make earth pillars and retract them back the ground. JB was getting used to being able to harness his internal flame, and had almost completely gotten used to the new sensation of shooting it out of his hands. And while he was advancing very well, a small occurrence that forced Jeremy to put out a flaming garbage bag with a rock caused the Firebender to ease up on his ferocity just a bit.

"Man, the Dancing Dragon is a lot harder than it looks." JB stated in slight frustration.

The Earthbender looked over at his friend, but something caught his attention before he could respond. He set down a clay tile, and began walking deeper into the alley.

JB was focusing on his bending, but paused when he noticed his friend walking away from him. He turned, and began walking forwards.

"Jeremy?" He said. "Jeremy." He continued to call out.

Jeremy cautiously continued to walk forward. He flattened himself against the wall of the building behind him, and crouched down by the corner. Around the corner, Jeremy was able to hear the faint sound of a conversation, one that seemed to be intentionally hushed.

"Jeremy, what are you doing, man?" JB said, walking up behind his friend. However, he was quickly met with Jeremy index finger finger, pointed upwards in a request for silence.

The Earthbender peeked around the corner of the building. At the end of the alley, he could just make out the shape of three teenagers. He snuck around the corner, followed closely by his friend.

The two hid behind a dumpster that was pushed against the building. From there, they were able to make out what the teens were saying.

"So how long do we have until our arrangement tonight?" Jeremy heard one of the teens say.

"We're gonna start the job at six. You should've known this." Another teen responded.

"I'm just making sure. My boyfriend and I got a date later, and I don't want to be late for that." The girl responded coldly back.

JB looked around the corner from behind his friend, and saw the boy move closer to his female companion.

"You're still dating him?" The boy said, placing his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, you gotta open your mind to better possibilities, little lady!"

The girl pushed him away from her. "And maybe you should start going for 'possibilities' with much lower standards." She sarcastically said back at him.

"Come on!" The boy continued, following closely behind her as she briskly walked away from him. "Just think about all of the 'fun' we could..."

"Hey." A stern voice cut him off. "Knock it off." The two other teens stopped walking, and looked down the alley towards where the voice came from.

Jeremy craned his neck to see who the voice belonged to, but could only see the back of the teenager that had just joined the others two.

"Sorry, man." The boy responded. The girl crossed her arms defiantly in response.

The new arrival turned around, unknowingly facing where the two benders were hiding. Jeremy and JB couldn't believe whose face they saw.

"Micah?"

JB suddenly became alert, and felt as though he was being watched. He quickly spun around, allowing him to narrowly dodge a fist that was aimed for his head. His assailant landed on his feet, and turned back towards JB.

"Jeremy, look out!" JB shouted. Jeremy spun around, and gasped at the sight of his friend entangled in a fist fight. JB seemed to be dodging as many of the attacks as possible, so as to not use any Firebending.

At the other end of the alley, Micah heard a desperate shout. He turned around, and now spotted Jeremy crouched behind the dumpster. Inside of him, a deep rage suddenly reared its ugly head. Feelings and memories of being Earthbent at earlier that day came flooding back into Micah's mind.

"That kid."

In a quick motion, he took off sprinting towards the Earthbender. Springing off of the side of a building, he landed on top of the dumpster that Jeremy was next to, reaching into his sweatshirt pocket as he did so.

Jeremy heard a large metal thud behind him. Looking behind him, he caught a glimpse of Micah running across the top of his hiding place, retrieving a plastic bottle from his pocket as he did so. After flicking the cap of the bottle off with his thumb, Micah jumped over Jeremy's head, and with a quick arcing motion of his arm, the water came out of the bottle in a stream, and crashed against The Earthbender's face, knocking him to the ground.

JB rolled away from his pursuer. However, after getting back on his feet, he caught sight of Micah supposedly Waterbending at his companion. JB's eyes widened, and in his moment of surprise, his attacker lunged towards him, landing a solid blow to his jaw. He hit the ground and rolled.

JB pushed himself up off of the ground with his arms, straightening his jaw as he did so. He reached up to his mouth with his wrist, and after wiping his lip, saw a dark red streak of blood on his shirt sleeve. The Firebender's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you did not want to do that, friend." He growled. JB whipped his feet around, and propelled a powerful kick forwards, causing a fireball to shoot out, directly towards his pursuer. Caught off guard, he panicked, and was quickly met by the flame sphere, which knocked him to the ground after making contact.

Jeremy wiped the water off of his face, and quickly stood back up. Stomping on the ground, an array of small stones appeared, which were quickly launched towards Micah with a swift punch. The Waterbender swiftly moved downwards, causing all of the rocks to fly over his head. A flick of his wrist made his water collection whisk towards Jeremy. The water surrounded his feet, and quickly froze, immobilizing the Earthbender. Jeremy looked up to see Micah walking towards him.

Suddenly, a blast of fire crashed into Micah's shoulder, knocking him off balance. He looked up at JB, who was intimidatingly holding a small flame in his hand. But as he did, a shadowy figure dropped down from above, directly behind Micah. With a swift motion, the figure produced a long katana, and placed it directly up against Micah's throat. The Waterbender froze, then slowly raised his hands up in surrender.

The figure looked up at Jeremy and JB. "Gentlemen." He greeted.

"Hey Jared. How you doing?" JB responded.

Jared clasped a pair of handcuffs around Micah's wrists, and gestured him into the backseat of his car. The White Lotus member shut the door behind him.

"So," Jared began. "Who's your new friend?"

"His name is Micah. He actually goes to our school." Jeremy stated.

"Yea, but we had no idea that he's the leader of a gang, much less a Waterbender." JB added.

"But by the looks of it, he knew about his ability for quite some time, unlike you two. My guess is that that's how he became a gang leader; using it to intimidate others into doing what he wants them to do."

Jeremy looked at the Waterbender in the car. "Interesting..."

"But anyways," Jared continued. "That's not the reason I'm here. I actually have much more important news for you."

He motioned for the two to come closer, so as to not be overheard by anyone.

"We may have found the Avatar."

Both of the bender's eyes widened. "Really?" JB questioned.

"It's just a possible lead, but it's worth looking into. Now, the White Lotus doesn't have a large amount of facilities set up nationally, and because of that, we're the closet to the location of the lead. And so, I got assigned to checking it out."

"That's great!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"So," Jared said with a grin. "You guys in?"

The two were speechless, but didn't need any further explaining to know what he was asking them.

"Absolutely."

Jared nodded his head. He then walked around the front side of his car, and entered the driver's door. Jeremy began walking around the car, but stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

JB stood in front of him, his hand stuck out in a fist towards his friend.

"Team Avatar-" The Firebender began.

Jeremy grinned.

"-Is back." The Earthbender finished.

The two benders' fists connected.


	4. Rules of the Road

**Book 1: Discovery**

**Chapter 4: Rules of the Road**

JB turned his head, and looked out the window. A highway sign advertised many various eateries, before quickly rushing past, out of the Firebender's sight. The temperature for the day had been predicted to be able 80 degrees, but the RV's air conditioning kept the temperature comfortable for everyone inside.

JB saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned, and saw his friend beckoning him over towards where he was standing. The Firebender stood up. Walking past Micah, who was seated at a table, staring intently at his cellphone, he followed his friend to the back of the RV.

"Ok, quick question." Jeremy whispered. "Why exactly are we bringing Micah along with us on this little field trip? Even though he's a Waterbender, he's still a gang leader. Not to mention that he hates us! Not exactly 'Team Avatar' material, if you ask me."

JB sighed. "Dude, I know. I'm not terribly fond of the guy either. But you saw how good he is at Waterbending. As much as I hate to admit it, the kid's a natural at it. He clearly must've known about his bending for years by now. Plus, Jared is still searching for more benders. It can't hurt to have a little extra muscle on the team." JB placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "And who knows? We might end up having to give him the, 'Not as much of a jerk as you could've been' award eventually! He could turn out to be really nice!"

JB began walking back to the rest of the RV.

Jeremy followed him, rolling his eyes. "Five bucks says you're wrong."

The two sat down again. Jared was sitting in the driver's seat, steering the large vehicle through midday highway traffic.

"So Jared!" JB said. "Is this your own personal RV?"

"Yea, this is mine." The White Lotus member replied. "I figured that this would be a good way to get around on a road trip. That way we won't have to stay in a hotel every night."

"Good thinking." JB stood up, and walked towards the kitchenette. "Plus, we still got all the good stuff here! Toaster, minifridge, freezer...this thing is awesome!" The Firebender opened up the freezer door that was by his knees, and pulled out a microwaveable burrito. He reached for the microwave door, but paused when his hand grasped the handle. A mischievous grin grew onto his face, as he released the door handle. Grabbing a fork from the countertop, he skewered the burrito with it, and held it outwards, like a marshmallow over a campfire. JB took a deep breath, and with a quick flick of his fingers, a small fire ignited over his hand, its flames slowly moving back and forth. JB chuckled softly to himself, and began cooking the burrito over his fire.

Jared flipped the directional upwards, and turned the steering wheel to the right, moving the RV over a lane. He looked at the rear view mirror above him, and his eyes widened at the sight of the a high schooler attempting to cook a frozen burrito over an open flame in the back of his RV.

"Hey, uh, JB." Jared said nervously. "I know you're still really excited about this whole bending thing, but do you think you could just cook that normally, please? I kind of have a rule against bending in my RV. I just don't want anything to get accidentally broken, or...uh...you know...caught on fire. Nothing personal. Just a precaution."

JB sighed loudly, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Uhhh, fine!" However, he then laughed in a joking manner. "Yea, no problem, man. It is your RV." The Firebender extinguished his flame, and placed the burrito on a plate, while removing the fork from it. "I'll remember that, 'Amon'." JB teased.

"Ha ha, very funny."

Micah set down his phone, narrowing his eyes as he did so. "What, no bending? Then what else am I supposed to do on this trip with these losers?" He said, nodding towards JB and Jeremy. The Waterbender leaned back in his chair, and bent some water out of a cup on the table, spinning it into a ball above his hand.

"Hey, I just said no bending in here!" Jared exclaimed. "Can you please not do that?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Jared protested, freezing the water into a cube. "I know what I'm doing. Besides, you can't tell me what to do with MY bending. And, as a non-bender, I don't exactly think you can tell me to stop..."

The three teenagers all impulsively braced themselves, as the RV suddenly lurched forwards. Jared slammed the emergency lights button, pulled over to the side of the highway, and hastily stopped the vehicle. He stood up from his chair, and stormed to the back of the RV.

The man glared at Micah.

"Now, you listen here, friend." Jared spat out the last word, his face filled with rage. "Back in the city, I could have just as easily taken you straight to the police station, and turned you in for at least three felonies. But, I instead kept you with the rest of us, and decided that I would give you a chance to prove yourself, and maybe turn your life around for the better." Jared narrowed his eyes. "I do all of this for you, and so I feel like it's the least you could do to follow the rules that I have set up. Got it?"

Micah glared back at the man in front of him.

"Fine." He responded after a slight hesitation.

Jared silently nodded at the Waterbender. He turned around, and began walking back to the driver's seat.

Suddenly, a large smashing sound reached Jeremy's ears. He turned around in his seat, and his eyes shot open wide in horror as a car on the highway spun out of control, and slammed into two others. The pileup slid across the pavement, crashing into the divider that separated the two halves of the highway. The other drivers attempted to swerve around the pileup, but another two cars made contact with the wreckage. The Earthbender's jaw dropped as the pile of cars slowly ignited into flames.

"There's people in there!" JB exclaimed. "We have to call for help!"

"There's no time." Jared responded. "The gas tanks will have ignited long before any emergency responders could get here. We have to go help them ourselves. Come on!"

Jeremy, JB, and Jared all started running towards the door of the RV. However, Jeremy paused before going outside, turning towards Micah.

"What are you waiting for? Those people need our help!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Micah growled. "Do I get to use my bending now?"

"Oh, just come on!"

Jared and JB arrived at the scene of the wreckage. A small number of people who had managed to get out of the pileup quickly ran away from the burning vehicles, but the panicked cries of people still trapped inside was still audible.

Jared scanned the pileup. "JB, there's a person trapped in that car over there." JB's eyes followed Jared's finger to the red car that it pointed at. Flames in the back seat prevented the girl in there from exiting the vehicle. "I need you to use your bending to push apart the flames, so that the girl can get out of the car."

The Firebender gulped. "But...but I don't know if I can do that. I don't know if I'm good enough yet. I-I've known about my bending for less than a week, and I don't know if-"

Jared placed a hand on his shoulder. "JB, you can do this." He said reassuringly. "Remember to put your mask on. It'll help protect your identity." He reached into his coat, and produced a mask for himself. Jared then rushed off, and began getting other people out of the car crash. The Firebender produced his own mask, before running over to the wreckage.

Jeremy and Micah arrived at the scene of the crash. Both of them wore white masks, which Jared had supplied to them earlier. Micah held his aluminum water bottle in his left hand.

"Ok, I'm going to go work on that SUV, and get the people out. You go put out the fires by that truck." Jeremy relayed his plan to the Waterbender. He then rushed off.

Micah grumbled under his breath. "Don't tell me what to do." However, he then ran off to his assigned task. Flipping open the cap on his water bottle, Micah pulled a stream of water out of the canister. He launched it at the base of the fire, and with a slow hiss, the flames went out. The Waterbender walked up to the door of the truck.

"Come on." Micah said from under his mask. The middle-aged couple inside the truck wore faces of confused disbelief.

"Thank you for saving us, sir," The woman began. "but, who are you? And what was that thing that you did with the water?"

Micah paused. "It'd be best if you didn't know."

Jeremy opened up a door to a vehicle, allowing the people to spill out.

"Oh, thank you, kind sir!" A man in a suitcoat said to Jeremy as he exited the SUV. Jeremy nodded to the man, continuing to monitor the safety of the others. Suddenly, a car about 40 feet away flashed brightly, and the entire hunk of metal burst into a fireball. Jeremy spun around, and as he raised his arms up in front of himself, a wall of concrete rose from the ground, shielding everyone behind it from any debris the explosion launched out.

The man in the suitcoat crouched low to the ground, his hands held over his head. But the sound of pavement cracking forced him to look up, allowing him to see the teenager in front of him controlling a slab of the earth with simple arm movements.

"It can't be..."

JB exhaled slowly, and moved towards the flames in front of him. He put his hands together, and quickly plunged them into the fire, which he then pushed apart. Much to his surprise, JB didn't feel a sensation anymore painful than a mild heat on his hands.

"Are you ok?" JB questioned of the girl inside the car. She took a moment to observe the teen splitting fire apart with his bare hands in front of her, but then quickly grabbed her backpack off of the floor, and rushed out of the car.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! Oh my gosh, thank you!" The girl exclaimed, once she had gotten out safely. She suddenly wrapped her arms around JB's torso. The unexpected hug caused JB to stumble backwards, but he then managed to regain his composure.

Jared handed an infant child back to her mother, who rejoined the rest of her family that had just escaped their wrecked car. The non-bender assessed the area, and was unable to see any other trapped civilians. But, Jared began to hear a very faint sound, from what seemed to be very far away. Turning his head, he recognized the sound as police sirens.

"Let's go, Team." Jared announced. The three teen benders regrouped with their leader, and they all boarded the RV parked on the side of the road.

"The accident occurred at approximately 4:35 this afternoon. Authorities were not able to arrive on the scene until 4:40." The news anchor reported on the television. The teenagers watched the woman on the TV report about an event that they had been directly involved in less than five hours ago. "However, local eye witnesses claim that a small group of masked men did help the victims of the crash escape with their lives. But other witnesses also claim to have seen the rescuers somehow manipulate water, or the grou-" The TV screen went black, as Micah depressed the power button on the remote.

JB flopped down on the couch, his white mask in his hand.

"Woo!" The Firebender exclaimed. "That was quite the rush, wasn't it, guys?"

"I'd say so." Jared responded from the front of the RV. "Nice job out there today, everyone. I think you all handled that emergency really well."

JB looked up. "Oh yea, the rescue mission was great, too, but I was talking about that babe I rescued! Did you guys see her? Smoking! And she totally hugged me right away! Score!" The Firebender laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind, JB. If you ever save my life, I'll make sure to hug you right away." Micah responded sarcastically. "Deal?" He and Jeremy both laughed.

The RV had been parked at a rest stop. With the moon high in the sky, all four of the travelers had gone to sleep for the night. But not everyone in the RV was asleep.

In the back of the vehicle, a shadowy figure silently propped up against a wall. The figure push a button on their wrist, and a green holographic display quickly appeared. A radar display showed the current positions of all four of the other people on the vehicle. The vitals that the screen also showed confirmed that the others were still asleep. The shadowy figure grinned.

"I'm in."


	5. An Unexpected Encounter

**Book 1: Discovery**

**Chapter 5: An Unexpected Encounter**

The tires of the RV began to spin slower, bringing the large vehicle to a stop, in-between the lines of a parking space. The engine shut off, and Jared removed the seatbelt from across his torso.

"Alright guys, I have an announcement. So, I figure since Jeremy and JB are still relatively new to bending, we'll try and get some practice sessions for all of us every once in a while." Jared explained. "And that's why we're at this state park today. We should be able to find a remote place here where no one will bother us."

Micah scrunched his face, in a puzzled manner. "Ok, I get why they need the practice," Micah nodded towards the other two benders. "But do I need to come with? I mean, I've known about my bending for almost 3 years now, and I'd say I've pretty much mastered it."

"That may be true," Jared responded. "But it's always good to keep fresh with anything; even me with my non-bending prowess. Plus, you might be able to help up out with some pointers or whatnot."

JB headed for the door of the RV, following Jared and Jeremy. "Besides, what are you going to do otherwise, man? Spend this beautiful, 85 degree and sunny day cooped up inside an RV all alone?" He laughed to himself as he bounded out the door.

Micah glared at the Firebender as he walked towards the others. The Waterbender turned and grabbed his water bottle, before leaving the RV.

A minute later, the ventilation grate along the floor began to rattle. The screws holding it in place slowly began to turn, and eventually fell to the ground, allowing the girl on the inside to exit. She stood up, arching her back, and letting out a satisfying groan as all of the tension left her back at once. She shook out her arms, and scoped out the interior of the vehicle. She grinned, and removed the backpack from her shoulders, placing it on the floor as she sat down at the table.

"I'm telling you, dude! The three of us, we could start a Pro-bending team!" JB continued to try and persuade his Earthbending friend. The four were walking back to the RV after just completing an hour long training session, during which JB had been arguing his point the whole time. "You are getting good enough with those Earth disks, Jeremy. It could work."

"Pro-bending?" Micah questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, it's just some lame nerd-bending sport that was introduced in Legend of Korra." JB responded sarcastically. "Nothing that you'd want to do. OH WAIT! You actually are a bender! And you still hate Avatar! Wow, what is up with that?"

"Ugh, never mind." Micah muttered, rolling his eyes. But his vision caught sight of something strange, causing him to do a double take.

"Hey Jared," Micah began, turning his head to the man walking behind him. "Has your RV always had that giant satellite dish on top of it?"

Jared's eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes darted up, as he stopped walking, along with the teenagers. On top of his vehicle, a large, white satellite dish was positioned, angled towards the sky. Jared paused in shock for a moment, then quickly began running towards the RV. The benders looked at each other in surprise, before taking off and following the White Lotus member.

Jared flung open the door of the RV, and quickly stepped inside. However, his sudden presence startled the girl who was in the vehicle, and she screamed. However, her shriek was followed by a long sigh of relief.

"Oh, goodness," the girl said, with small chuckles in her voice. "For a second, I thought it was going to be the police or something. But it's just you. Whew!"

Jared stood in dismay, staring at the young girl in front of him. On the table she was seated at, she had set up a large computer monitor, a laptop, a keyboard and mouse. From the side of the keyboard, a thick cable ran up, and through the window, most likely connected to the satellite dish. The three benders rushed in through the door, and stopped behind Jared.

"Oh, cool! The whole gang is here!" The girl remarked. "Well, I guess I can start introducing myself now."

JB stared at the strange girl that was in front of him. But, he suddenly stood up straight from his bending stance, and a memory came flooding back into his mind.

"Hey, I remember you!" JB informed the stranger. "You're the girl I saved from the fire yesterday on the highway!"

The girl turned her head. "Yep, that's me. Sorry about that random hug, by the way. I tend to get a little emotional when masked men save me from burning alive while trapped in a car."

JB's face began to turn red, remembering her tight embrace around his chest.

"Anyways," The girl continued. "Time for introductions. Hello everyone. I'm Kory."

Jared glanced back at his companions. "Hi." He cautiously responded. "Nice to meet you. My name is-"

"-Jared. Your name is Jared. You are a member of the Order of the White Lotus, your weapon of choice is the katana, you are a master of hand-to-hand combat, and you can speak at least 10 languages fluently. Among other things." Kory recited, which she followed with a bright smile.

"Woher wissen Sie das?" Jared responded, proving Kory's last fact.

The girl raised a finger towards the group. "Ah, you see, I don't speak 10 languages, like you do, so I didn't understand that. However, if you happened to ask what my favorite food is, then the answer is sushi."

"Mmm, tasty." JB whispered to Jeremy.

"And now onto the rest of you." She pointed to each person as she addressed them. "Micah is the Waterbender, JB is Fire, and Jeremy is Earth. You all attend-"

"Wait, slow down, Kory." Jeremy interrupted. "How do you know all of this stuff about us?"

"Hmm? Oh yea! Heh, I imagine I'm seeming like a bit of a creep right now. I gotcha." Kory sat back down in front of her computer. She typed on the keyboard for a bit, and four new windows popped up on the monitor. Each one had a face shot of the four people on the journey.

"Using all of this fancy computer gear, I was able to hack into both your high school's network, and the White Lotus' database." Kory explained, as Team Avatar gathered around her. "And, with the combined knowledge I got from that rescue on the highway yesterday, and listening in on your conversations while I hid in the back of the RV, I was able to find out what type of bender each of you are. And bing-bang-boom, here we are now."

"Here we are indeed." Jared commented. "So, Kory. What do you need from us?"

"Oh! Right!" The girl cleared her throat, then began.

"Hello. Kory here. But I guess you probably already know me, sort of...uh, so, the thing is, I have a lot of technology experience, and I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well, I guess you've seen me. You know, when-"

"Wait, hold up." JB interrupted. "You not only have Zuko's entire practice speech thingy memorized, but you're using it when you're trying to join Team Avatar?"

"Mmhmm!" Kory nodded her head, smiling joyfully.

JB stepped forward, in front of Kory. He turned his head towards the others in the group.

"Can we keep her?"

The world outside had turned dark since the team had first met Kory eight hours ago. The tech wizard had since then cleaned up her assortment of equipment, and was now laying down on the cushion of the seats in the RV. The team had allowed her to stay with them for the night. However, while Kory slept, the others were busy themselves.

"I'm not sure we can trust her." Jared stated to the group. Team Avatar was standing in the darkness of the night outside of the RV. The four stood in a circle, and spoke in hushed voices to each other. "I've seen the White Lotus computer systems myself, and I don't feel like we should trust anyone who can hack into that."

"But that's just it. We could use someone like her. Who knows what kinds of situations we could run into that we would need her skills?" Jeremy debated back.

Jared looked at the Earthbender. "There are countless numbers of situations that could use different skill sets of different people. But there's no way we could prepare for all of them. Should we go looking for a professional cook, just in case we're forced to compete in a pastry cook-off to the death?" The White Lotus member replied sarcastically.

"The point is which skill sets to focus on, Jared." Micah spoke up. The other three all turned their heads to him. "Now, I'm guessing that when, and if, this team actually finds the Avatar, we're not going to stop there. From that point, it's just going to be a constant stream of trying to save people, make the world a better place, and overall save the day. And I can almost guarantee that the more we do that, the more enemies Team Avatar is going to make." The Waterbender flipped open the cover of his water bottle. From inside, he bent out all of the water, and quickly froze it into a sphere above his hands. "This world is very different than the one that you two obsess over so much, Jeremy and JB." Micah address the two. As he did so, small, thin lines began to form along the surface of the ice sphere, as if they were being carved by an invisible knife. With one hand supporting the sphere, the Waterbender's other hand circled and waved, slowly around the ice.

"At some point in our journey, we're almost guaranteed to come across a situation where we will need someone like Kory." The carvings on the sphere stopped, and the illumination from a nearby lamppost shown a miniature sculpture of the Earth. The other three looked at the ball of ice, astonished.

"If we're going to make it in a world like this, then well need someone like Kory." Micah continued. "Who else is with me?" He said, raising his hand.

Jeremy raised his hand up, looking across at his friend in front of him.

JB let out a small sigh. "Man, that kid is good at inspirational speeches." He commented, raising his hand as he did so. His eyes then glanced over at Jared.

The White Lotus looked around at the teenagers that made up the rest of his team. Each of them modestly held their hands up, and their eyes were focused on the man who still needed to vote. The man sighed.

Jared raised his hand.

Jeremy stood outside the RV, resting his back up against it. And though the digital display on his watch read 11:37, the Earthbender didn't feel drowsy at all.

'What is wrong about all of this?' Jeremy thought. 'Less than a week ago, I discover that I'm a bender, and almost right away, I get put on a trip to find the Avatar. But why am I not excited for any of this?' He pondered.

Suddenly, out of the shadows, Jeremy felt a strong hand clasp over his mouth. In the hand, a towel was being held up against Jeremy's mouth. The Earthbender's hands instinctively reached up, and attempted to pull of the hands. But Jeremy suddenly felt weak in his legs.

Jeremy slowly slumped down to the ground, landing face down on the ground. As his vision slowly faded away, Jeremy managed to make out the shape of a pair of legs in dress pants walking towards him.

Jeremy's vision went black.

**Hello, avid readers! Sorry about this chapter taking so long to be posted. School has been taking up a lot of my schedule recently, and I've been busy with other stuff as well. However, with school being let out in a few weeks, I should have a lot more time for writing when that rolls around! But until then, I'll try to get new chapters posted as often as possible, which may take a while, as this chapter proved. Thank you everyone for the reviews you've all left, and you should keep that up, please! ConstellationChaser, out!**


End file.
